The wedding
by Jenifaelfe
Summary: Bill and Fleur's wedding. And other sweet moments with our favourite couples. R&R BillFleur
1. The Ceremony

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the characters and blah blah blah you know the rest.

**Author's note : **This is just a small story with maybe like 2 chapters about Bill and Fleur's wedding... Probably not very original but I had the idea and well see for yourself.

* * *

A crowd of people were assembled in the Burrow' back yard. There was an archway covered in roses over the main ally. The people were sitting on chairs bording the ally, facing a small stage at the other end of the yard. Bill Weasley was standing on it with his brothers and Harry. With a pop, the priest appeared beside them.

« We can start » he said.

The Weasley brothers and Harry lined up on one side of the ally. The music started and the whispering of the crowd stopped. Every one turned aroun to face the house and their eyes met the sight of Gabrielle and Ginny (who was putting on a fake smile) walking down the aisle. They wore pale golden dresses and held little flower baskets. Then came the maids of honour, Fleur's friends from Beaubâtons, all gorgeous in their crimson red dresses. They came to the front and lined up on the other side of the aisle. No one saw the small smiles Ron and a brides maid were exchanging, exept Hermione. When the bride appeared their was an "Awh" of astonishement, her beauty was so breathtaking. She was dressed in a long, withe dress that fitted her perfectly. A veil covered her face, held by Mrs.Weasley's tiara. As she walked down the aisle, Bill felt his heart beat faster and faster. It was the happiest day of his life. At one point he had though that day would never come, since he had been bit by Fenhir Greyback that night at hogwarts, but Fleur had not let him down and now he was the happiest man of the universe. He was brought back to the present as Fleur reached the platform. He took his hand and looked deep into her blue eyes.

« hem hem » said the priest

Bill and Fleur turned to face him, breaking the magic of the moment.

He then started to read a long text on the power of the wedding and love and well it was boring. So boring that people just started to talk between themselves again. When it finally stopped, there was a sigh of relief.

« The rings please, Ronald and Melody »

Ron and the girl to witch he was smiling at advanced on the platform. Ron gave the ring he held to Bill and Melody gave it to Fleur. They then retrieved their places.

« Bill Weasley, will you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife ? Do you swear to protect her, to be by her side, in peace or war,in living or dying, until death separate you ? »

« I do » Bill said with emotion, passing the ring to Fleur's finger.

« Fleur Delacour, will you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband ? Do you swear to protect him, to be by his side, in peace or war,in living or dying, until death separate you ? »

« I do » Fleur said in her charming french accent, passing the ring to Bill's finger.

« I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. »

The new coupled kissed while the crowd erupted in cheers and Molly errupted in tears.

_So ? How was it ? Review if you want. Well actually i'd like it alot. He he._

_Jenifaelfe_


	2. The reception

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters...there all J.K. Rowling's !

Author's note : Hey guys !!!!!!!!!!! it's been a long time ! Sorry ! I was too occupied publishing other stories...

* * *

After the ceremony, all the chairs disappeared and were replaced by round tables spread across the yard. On one side, there was a band playing light back ground music. At the end of the yard, there was a very long table where sat the new married couple, their parents and the best men and bride's maids. Ron, Melody, Harry and Ginny were sitting together at the end of the table.

It was Harry and Ginny's last dinner together because he would be leaving the next morning with Hermione and Ron. Ginny was very sad but she tried to make the best of it.

Ron was sitting beside Melody, whispering things to her ear. She was laughing, apparently finding him very funny.

Every one had a smile on their face, all exept one : Hermione.

**Flashback**

It was 20 minutes before the wedding started. She was in the room she shared with Ginny at the burrow when there was a knock at the door. Ron entered and closed the door behind him. Hermione smiled, maybe this would be the day, finally. Ron and her had gotten closer with time.

" Hermione, I have to er tell you something " he said, his ears reddening

"Sit down" she said pointing a chair. He sat

" I.I. Well. I. Should have told you 5 years ago but. I . um... Hermione I lo---"

Percy burst in the room just as Ron was going to finish his sentence.

"Ron, dad wants to see you "

"But Perce I'm occupied !"

"Now" Percy said

Ron sadly got up and followed Percy out of the room. But before leaving, he discreetly brushed his hand on Hermione's.

**End Flashback**

Ron loved her, this she knew, everyone knew. Then why was he acting like that with Melody ? She looked at him, pouting. At the moment, Ron raised his head and their eyes met. She quickly looked up and Ron thought " She's mad at me "

**Flashback**

" I.I. Well. I. Should have told you 5 years ago but. I . um... Hermione I lo---"

Percy burst in the room just as Ron was going to finish his sentence.

"Ron, dad wants to see you "

"But Perce I'm occupied !"

"Now" Percy said

Ron sadly got up and followed Percy out of the room. But before leaving, he discreetly brushed his hand on Hermione's.

He headed downstairs behind Percy and found his father in the kitchen.

"Hey dad"

"Ron ! I have something to ask you. A favor "

" Oh ! Ok. What dad ? "

" You know Melody, the girl you're giving the rings with ? "

"yeeeah..."

" Her father works at the ministry and if you could just maybe entertain her during the evening...I mean,she kinda has a crush on you ... and her father can get me a better job and..."

"Oh ! "

_"I love Hermione you dummy ! I want to entertain Hermione !!!!!" _a voice said in his head

"Ok dad "

_You are SOOOOO dumb_

"Thanks you son "

**End Flashback**

_I hope she'll still want to listen to me... _he thought

_I hope he still loves me... _she thought

When all the guests had finished eating, the tables were pushed away to leave a big space for dancing. Fleur and Bill had decided to dance a bit before eating the wedding cake.

The new married couple opened the dance by waltzing across the dance floor graciously. Soon after, their parents joined them on the dance floor. Bill danced with his mother a bit while Fleur danced with her father. The music ended and there were loud applauses.

The time passed and people were dancing. Harry ang Ginny were having so much fun. Ron, on the other half, was forced to dance with Melody but all he wished was a quiet dance, holding Hermione close to him.

Two hours later, the band took a break and people gathered around to eat desert. There was a long table with lots of different things to eat. In the middle of the table was a gigantic wedding cake. Everyone could choose any desert they wanted. Harry and Ginny filled their plates and went to eat in a retreated corner.

"This cake is really good " he said

" Yeah, mom made it "

Ginny sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

" Why do you have to leave ? " she whined

" Ginny ! We talked about that ! "

" Ok.Ok. Then, why can't I come with you ? "

" We've talked about that too "

" Ok ! I got it ! " she scowled, pulling away from him.

" Gin ! "

"Humpf "

" I WILL return Ginny ! "

" How can you be sure ? "

" Well I can't but..."

" Will you write to me ? "

" Even better, I have a present for you " he reached in his pocket and pulled out two small mirrors.

" Those are two-way mirrors. Sirius gave them to me 2 years ago. Whenever you want to talk to me, just look in the mirror and say my name. We'll be able to see each other and communicate. "

Ginny smiled " It's great Harry ! Thank you ! I'll never ever separate myself from that mirror "

"Good" he said, standing up and taking Ginny's hand. They hugged and then headed back to the dance floor.

Ron was still dancing with Melody but his smile had faded a great deal. He kept looking at Hermione who was sitting alone at a table. Suddently, an idea popped in his head and he excused himself from Melody. He headed to the band and asked something to the lead signer. A smile appeared on his lips as his demand was accepted. He walked away happily.

* * *

_Hey ! Please review ! Tell me how you liked it._

_Jenifaelfe_

_P.S. People, I'd like you to read my story " The last battle " and review if you haven't already. Cause I'm waiting for more reviews before posting the next chappy !_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters or the setting, I own the story.

Author's note : Hi people ! Ok um... I' ve been really really busy with school work so that'S why I haven't updated but here I am, back again ! So, enjoy !

* * *

The party was going on and the guests were having lots of fun. All exept one of course, Hermione. She hadn't moved from her chair since the beggining of the reception.

Suddently, the music changed. It was a waltz and, strangely, the tune was familiar to her but she couldn't recall where she had heard it before. As she watched the choreography of the dancers, it came back to her, she remembered now.

**Flashback**

It was the yule ball at Hogwarts in fourth year. She was dressed in a wonderful pink dress (A/N : moovie verse, blue dress in the book ) and was dancing with Victor Krum. She remembered his strong arms lifting her to the sound of the music. From where she was, she could see Ron pouting at his table.

**End **Flashback

She came back from her memories just in time to see Ron walking towads her. She had never thought about how Ron had felt that night at the ball, seeing his loved one dancing with a famous Quidditch player... now she knew just too well.

Ron arrived in front of her and hesitated before talking. Hermione had always scared him a bit, although he was too proud to admit it. Particularily when he could see in her face how she felt. During the long years they had passed together, Ron had learned to read Hermione's face and know what she was feeling. Right then, he could see how hurt she was, and worried and, to his surprise, she had an understanding look.

" Er...Hermione...erm...three years ago, there was a ball and this tune played and you were...dancing with another guy and so I was wondering if today, you would...er...like to dance on that music with me..."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. That was SO romantic coming from Ron !

"Oh Ron ! I-I- of course ! "

She got up and took Ron arm. They went on the dance floor and started waltzing like if they were back in fourth year. Ron was a very good dancer to her great surprise, probably because of McGonagall's lesson back then...

" Ron, why did you ignore me earlier ? " Hermione asked suddently

" I-I made a promise to my dad and it was really stupid. He wanted me to entertain Melody for...a reason...and I said I would but it was stupid because...I wanted to be with you because...Hermione I-I "

Hermione was now letting tears run down her cheeks. Ron had never stopped loving her, he had just acted like that because he was a weak idiot who was not able to say no. But, it didn't matter, she could handle weak idiots.

They were still dancing, not realizing all the persons who were staring at them. And then, just as Ron lifted Hermione up in the air he said " I love you Hermione. " He put her back down and they got closer and closer until their lips touched and exchanged a blissful kiss.

When they parted, they saw Harry and Ginny looking at them, smiling and Mrs.Weasley whipping her eyes. Ron ears turned bright red as Hermione's cheeks and they turned around, embarassed.

Melody, who had seen the scene walked away raging and left the party.

Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were giggling uncontrollably as Ron and Hermione disapeared in the house.

" Ha ha ha. Did you see Ron's face ? " Ginny laughed

" Yeah, we should have taken a picture. Where IS Colin when we need him anyways ? " Harry added, making them laugh more and more.

Mrs.Wealsey came to them with a severe expression on her face. Fred and George immediatly escaped. " Stop laughing at you brother Ginny Weasley ! There'S nothing funny "

Harry and Ginny tried to hold back their giggles but as soon as Mrs.Weasley left, they burst out laughing again.

" Let's spy them ! " Ginny said with a malicious smile

"Ok. Let's take the invisibility cloak " Harry responded, wanting to have fun on his last night with Ginny.

* * *

Ok next chapter we find out what Ron and Hermione are doing. Ha ha and if Harry and Ginny will get caught.

Review on your way out ! The button's right there !


End file.
